1. Field of Invention
This invention relates to novel 2-(2-substituted aminoethyl)-1,4-dialkyl 3,4-dihydro-1H-[1,3,5]triazepino[3,2-a]benzimidazol-5(2H)-ones which are useful in treating muscle tension and spasticity in warm blooded animals.
2. Information Disclosure Statement
A search of the chemical and patent literature did not reveal any of the compounds of this invention.